The Chain of Destiny
by TaShYrEi
Summary: It all began with a simple meeting. But who would have guessed that fate and destiny have so much more in store for them that plain coincidences could never explain. [Kurapika x Neon][My FIRST HxH fic!][DISCONTINUED]


**The Chain of Destiny**

Chapter 1: **_Where It All Started_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**Well, I just thought of this last July 17. To summarize it, this is about Kurapika-sama (lol!) and Neon Nostrad. I decided to make this fic because I pity the Hunter page—very few fics –sniff--…and I also like the Kurapika X Neon pairing! Hehe. But reminder, I have already warned you of the possible UGLINESS this fic may contain. DO NOT continue if you HAVE health problems.**

**By the way, this fic is dedicated to the "great" writer, syaoran no hime. Yup, I salute you!

* * *

**

Kurapika was walking along the dim-lighted city of York Shin soaked in bitter, cold rain. Suddenly, someone grabbed his pouch bag and ran off-- sounding the city's wet streets. He started to run after the thief who stole his bag—he couldn't let him go away with this because all of his essential stuff was in there especially his MONEY!

"Get back HERE! Give me back my bag!" Kurapika shouted out.

But as if hearing nothing, the thief continued running away which left Kurapika no choice but to follow him.

"HEY! Are you DEAF or what?" Kurapika repeated.

He wasn't able to maintain his vision since he was concentrated on catching the guy who stole his stuff—until he bumped over a girl.

"Ooww! Watch where you're going!" the girl screamed.

"I—I, I'm very sorry." Kurapika managed to apologize to the pink-haired lady who was wiping away her mud-filled dress along with her assistants who were carrying the paper bags full of signature clothes.

He later on found himself staring intently at her, from head to toe. He seemed to be mesmerized by the young, bratty girl. He stared at her emerald eyes, her soft, delicate and rosy skin. He had never seen such a girl of splendor and magnificence before. Somehow, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing right now—chasing the burglar who stole his pouch bag—it totally slipped out of his mind at the sight of HER.

"Hello? Are you still THERE?" the pink-haired beauty snapped at Kurapika.

"Oh." That was all he could say.

He was woken up from the little daydreaming world of his. He was finally back to reality. He saw the pink-haired girl waving her hand in front of his face waiting for an answer.

"Could I know your name?" Kurapika curiously asked.

"Neon. Neon Nostrad." She readily answered. "And you, young man?"

"Kurapika."

A little while later, the girl and her servants rode a black limousine and left Kurapika still standing at their meeting place.

'Neon.' Kurapika kept echoing to himself the girl's name over and over again in his mind. He soon realized about his bag again—but he felt hopeless, the thief could have already gotten far enough from him—then he saw a shadowy figure standing by an alleyway—it was the thief! Why hadn't he escaped? Had he been listening to their conversation the whole time? Those were few of the many questions Kurapika had floating in his head.

Meanwhile, while in the limousine...

"To tell you the truth, that blonde guy we met awhile ago was kinda cute. What was his name again? Kuuuurraaaapiiiikkaaa?" Neon tried to pronounce the Kuruta's name.

"Yes, I think so, too." Her servant Eliza replied.

Back with Kurapika and the masked thief...

"Who—who are you?" Kurapika muttered.

"Don't you remember me?" the thief who was still holding Kurapika's pouch bag asked.

"Well I wouldn't be asking this question if I knew." Kurapika nonchalantly said.

"How could you forget a face like this—" the thief removed his mask and revealed a recognizable person.

"Gon!" Kurapika's jaw dropped at seeing an old friend. He should have known better chasing off a person of small stature like him. Gon admitted it and never felt bad about the matter anyway.

"Tadaaaaaaa!" Gon introduced himself like a magician about to perform magic tricks.

"You scared me, there. I thought I would have to settle begging on the streets for food." Kurapika told him.

"Oh, I'm only here to tell you that we're here to visit you! Killua, Leorio and me! Was I convincing for you? I mean the thief outfit and act?"

"Too convincing." Kurapika emphasized.

"I just knew it! I better audition for movie parts or something! Anyway, we should get back to the hotel where Leorio, Killua and I are staying at. Come on!" Gon playfully tugged and dragged Kurapika along.

In the hotel where Leorio and Killua were waiting…

"What's taking Gon so long?" Leorio impatiently asked.

"Cool down, Leo. He'll be back soon." Killua answered while wiggling his feet as he lied on the hotel room bed.

Without warning, the door busted open as Gon, together with a girl in bunny suit, entered the room.

The girl who was with Gon was fairly tall, wearing black fishnet stockings, a strapped ebony fit suit, with bunny ears, and a fluffy, white tail. She was mildly white skinned, had a dark make-up and a thick, red lipstick. Leorio, who was a while ago bored, stood straight up upon seeing the girl.

"Hey, baby. I guess I don't want Kurapika back. Can I get a kiss?" Leorio leaned on the girl closer.

"Don't get fresh with me, lover boy." The brown-haired girl, with pale, white skin naughtily teased him and gently pushed him away.

Killua didn't mind what was happening and instead started asking, "Yeah, I know it's nice to bring a girl over, but where's Kurapika? He's the reason why we're here, right?"

Gon just shrugged in reply.

"Poke me again!" Leorio mused to the bunny girl.

"Okay." The bunny lady poked her finger on Leorio's head.

"Poke me AGAIN!" Leorio insisted.

"But didn't I poke you a hundred and thirty-two times before?"

Gon and Killua sweatdropped.

"Wow, she's good." Killua stared blankly.

"In Math? Yeah, you said it."

The bunny girl became frustrated and gave Leorio one big, heavy poke that sent Leorio flying away. Suddenly, she removed her long, brown wig and wiped the thick, red lipstick from her mouth. Make that a HE.

"KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"I can't believe I asked Kurapika to poke me…" Leorio's face turned sickly green and began to vomit violently in one corner.

"I should've predicted that. But stupid me I hadn't seen that one coming." Killua sighed silently.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Leorio asked Kurapika to poke him! Leorio asked Kurapika to poke him! Leorio asked Kurapika to poke him! Leorio asked Kurapika to poke him! Leorio asked Kurapika to poke him…" Gon chanted over and over again.

"Well, I guess this is a welcome back." Killua offered a hand to Kurapika.

"Leorio asked Kurapika to poke him!"

"I did NOT!"

"Yeah, thanks." Kurapika shook hands with Killua.

"YES, you DID!"

"I DID NOT!"

"We better start help you pack up your things." Killua suggested.

--Leorio and Gon scrambles and causes berserk jeopardy in the background—

* * *

_And that's the first chapter. Lacks originality? I dunno. And NO, this does NOT contain yaoi. Find hints of Kurapika/Leorio or Kurapika/Killua? There may be tiny possibilities but one thing is for SURE. It'll take hundred centuries before this gets updated._


End file.
